Quests
The many Side Quests in Gladius will be listed here. Quests in Southern Expanse ;Revive the Dying Dervish :Assigned by: Not assigned. :Conditions: None. :Synopsis: On the overland map, between Akar An and the hidden city of Saraa Izel there's a Dervish dying of thirst. The Dervish, however, is too far gone to say anything. :Solution: There are no requirements or anything to this quest and it can be done quite simply by picking up the blue water jug slightly to the northeast of the Dervish's body. After letting the Dervish drink, a reward will be offered to the school. Declining the reward will give Valens and Ursula a free innate skill called Dervish Faith, which makes them immune to bleeding attacks when a Dervish is in the arena. ;Fight the Dervish Underclass :Assigned by: Nazin, The Oasis (Akar An) :Conditions: None. :Synopsis: At the end of every Dervish training period in the school at Akan An, the Dervish hold a traveling challenge tournament where anyone can pit their warriors against the recently graduated Dervish. Head to the League Office in Akar An 7 days from now to enter the battle. :Solution: 7 days from receiving the quest, head to Akar and look for the Trial of the New league. ;Fight the Dervish Midclass :Assigned by: Nazin, The Oasis (Akar An) :Conditions: Must have completed Fight the Dervish Underclass. :Synopsis: At the end of every Dervish training period in the school at Akar An, the Dervish hold a traveling challenge tournament where anyone can pit their warriors against the recently graduated Dervish. Head to the League Office at The Scorched Oasis 5 Days from now to enter the battle of the Midclass. :Solution: 5 days from receiving the quest, head to The Scorched Oasis and look for the special league. ;Fight the Dervish Overclass :Assigned by: Nazin, The Oasis (Akar An) :Conditions: Must have completed Fight the Dervish Midclass. :Synopsis: At the end of every Dervish training period in the school at Akar An, the Dervish hold a traveling challenge tournament where anyone can pit their warriors against the recently graduated Dervish. Head to The Offering Plate 3 days from now to enter the battle of the Overclass. :Solution: 3 days from receiving the quest, head to Saraa Izel and tell the guards that you're there for The Trial of The New. The fight is one-on-one, and the opposing Dervish can move across the arena in 2 or 3 turns with incredible initiative and movement. Valens usually works well. ;Hunt Down the Desert Yeti :Assigned by: Aziza, Bazaar Aziza (Saraa Izel) :Conditions: None. :Synopsis: People in Saraa Izel are accusing Aziza, the Shop Owner, of summoning a Yeti and setting it loose on the people of the Southern Expanse. While she's studying the summoning ways, she is not yet of the ability where she could summon such a creature. Find the Desert-Yeti and bring its head back to Aziza so she can clear her name. :Solution: The Yeti is alone and will be encountered on a road somewhere in the Southern Expanse. Return to Aziza with the Yeti head for a reward. ;Deliver This Mysterious Tablet :Assigned by: Aziza, Bazaar Aziza (Saraa Izel) :Conditions: Must have completed Hunt Down the Desert Yeti. :Synopsis: Aziza has handed you a Mysterious Tablet to deliver to a man in the desert. She says you'll know the man once you see him. Would you like to read the text on the Mysterious Tablet? :Solution: Read the table by examining it from the equipment menu for some information relating to the overall quest. This will give you the Promise Stone and clue you into part of the larger story of the game regarding the Promise Stone and Signet of the Valkyrie. Once it's been read, deliver it to a man in the western half of the desert. The encounter is almost directly north of the tombstone within sight of the palace. ;Find and Destroy Sarenenutet :Assigned by: Aziza, Bazaar Aziza (Saraa Izel) :Conditions: Assigned after Deliver This Mysterious Tablet :Synopsis: The Southern Expanse's most feared summoner, Sarenenutet, has escaped his captors and although he was mortally wounded, is believed to have survived. Go find him and destroy him. Bring proof that you've destroyed Sarenenutet back to Saraa Izel for a reward. :Solution: He can be encountered along any road in any of the lands. Returning to Saraa Izel after defeating him will net a reward. ;Hell's Gate :Assigned by: Not assigned. :Conditions: Need Promise Stone, Signet of the Valkyrie, explanation from the man in the Mysterious Tablet, six gladiators of 18+ level, completed Find and Destroy Sarenenutet. :Synopsis: In the last great war, the Affinity Gods granted a few heroes knowledge of a power to aid them in defeating the Dark God. Munio was one of those gifted. The Mysterious Tablet had information about the power, but now someone else has knowledge of it and they must be stopped. :Solution: Go to the southern part of the desert outside of Saraa Izel. A gate will open and you'll be asked if you want to continue. Inside you'll fight four waves of four summoners, with each wave specializing in an affinity. Ignore the summoned monsters and hit the summoners themselves. The fifth wave is a reanimated Sarenenutet. Your reward for this monumental effort is Hell's Fury, a 3 SP cost skill that does massive (~1000 pts!) damage to opponents in a radius around you. All characters that survive the fight gain this power. Quests in The Windward Steppes ;Prove the Strength of Imperia/Nordagh :Assigned by: Tolui, The Crag (Altuhrun) :Conditions: No conditions to get assigned the quest, but must be able to compete in History of the Frontier League to get into the battle. :Synopsis: Prove that your region is the strongest by entering the Altahrun Ruins Ringers Battle in the History of the Frontier league. Ringers from all four regions enter in this battle and attempt to take out the other regions' leaders. If your leader falls, you lose. If your leader is the last one standing, you win. Head to Altahrun 4 days from now to enter the battle if your school has access to the History of the Frontier league. :Solution: Fight in Altuhrun in 4 days and keep your leader alive to the end. The league is called History of the Frontier and the battle is Imperial/Nordagh Ringers. To make sure that you can compete in the History of the Frontier league, before you talk to the shopkeeper in Altahrun complete the tournament in Yuset, then complete the Jochi Affinity league in Altahrun. ;Find Eiji's Friend, Qorin :Assigned by: Duger, Duger's Imports (Yuset) :Conditions: Only available after completing all four regions. :Synopsis: The shopkeeper mentions that one of Eiji's friends was looking for her. Eiji asks if the school will help her locate her friend near The Wastes. :Solution: At The Wastes, enter the Wandering Souls league and fight The Outcasts battle. After the battle Qorin the Amazon will offer to join your school if there is space. ;Fight Greater Plains Cat in Arena Suren :Assigned by : Duger, Duger's Imports (Yuset) :Conditions: Only available after completing all four regions and Beast Za League in Yuset. :Synopsis: Arena Suren is holding a one-time only battle for foreign schools to see how well they can fight against a Windward Steppes native Greater Plains Cat. Go to the League Office in Yuset and sign up for this battle to prove your school's prowess in the areana, not only against humans, but beasts as well. :Solution: One day after receiving the quest from the shopkeeper go to the Beast Za league in Arena Suren and choose the Attack the Plains Cat battle. Quests in Nordagh ;Search for Sigi the Galdr :Assigned by: Xandl, The Dragonslayer (Mordare) :Conditions: None. :Synopsis: Sigi, a good friend of Xandl, has gone missing. This not only bodes ill for Xandle and Sigi, but also for the welfare of Mordare's Den and the city of Mordare itself. Sigi is responsible for keeping Earth Affinity Stones in the skull of the slain dragon Riwigo to keep it from ressurecting itself. Since Earth Affinity stones have become scarce in the Sloan Forest, she's had to widen her search to the plains and beyond. With Sigi missing, unable to keep the dragon's power in balance, Mordare trembles under the possibility of Riwigo's ressurection. Sigi must be found so that she can return to Mordare and continue her work as the guardian of Mordare's Den. :Solution: Sigi can be found in the wide grassy plain northeast of Roanor. She's being attacked by mongrel shamen. After helping her fend them off, you'll be rewarded the Signet of the Valkyrie. Tip: the mongrels will scale with your level, but Sigi will always be level 15. At higher levels it can be nearly impossible to keep Sigi from dying because she starts surrounded by mongrel shamen, so for the Valens campaign try to do this as soon as you get to Nordagh. As well, it's an outdoor quest, so non-hero characters that fall in battle will be permanently killed. ;Destroy Undead at Tombstone :Assigned by: Xandl, The Dragonslayer (Mordare) :Conditions: Must have completed Search for Sigi the Galdr. Must have unlocked and entered the Undead League. Must be during the night. :Synopsis: Go to the place where Xandl and Sigi like to spend time together and rid it of the Unliving. Xandl said it was on a hill just outside of Fliuch. :Solution: Wander around the tombstone south of Fluich during the night for an encounter with the undead. The tombstones are actually summoning the undead, so ignore the skeletons and smash the tombstones. After returning to Xandl you'll gain the Talisman of Unlife; it can be used at any of the tombstones in the regions to recruit an Undead Legionnaire to serve the school. ;Find a Greater Bear for Roanor :Assigned by: Unna, Unna's (Roanor) :Conditions: Must defeat the greater bear in the third wave of the One Against Many league in Roanor. :Synopsis: Go find a Greater Bear somewhere in the woods of Nordagh to replace the one you took out in the One Against Many League. :Solution: Head to the forest in western Nordagh south of the village of Sloan Forest for an encounter with the bear. The encounter is in the thick part of the woods directly south of the end of the Sloan Village fence. Quests in Imperia ;Ambush Priam the Murmillo :Assigned by: Caryatis, Via Domus (Trikata) :Conditions: None. :Synopsis: Priam the Murmillo fought Caryatis' brother in a gladiator battle and killed him. She's learned that Priam is again competing in the area and has asked you to avenge her brother's death. :Solution: If you don't feel right killing Priam in cold blood you can turn down the quest without any consequences. If you choose to do it, Priam can be encountered on the beach between Trikata and Syrna at night at any time within 7 days of talking to the shopkeeper. If you kill him you'll gain the Blade of Tides, a really awesome Murmillo weapon, that you give to Caryatis the shopkeeper as proof of the kill. In return, Caryatis will give you some mid-level Murmillo equipment and tell you she feels bad about asking you to kill the guy. And if that didn't make you feel like a jerk, Priam's mourning wife will begin wandering the beach where he died. ;Return Agamede's Stolen Goods :Assigned by: Agamede, The Loyalist (Belfort) :Conditions: Must have completed all four regions. :Synopsis: Agamede's shop, The Loyalist, has been burgled by Northerners! Track down the miscreants and return what was stolen to Agamede in Belfort. :Solution: East of Belford, at night, fight the mysterious "Quiet Man" standing near the woods. You'll have to defeat a yeti and three bandits, and then a barbarian and two gungnirs. Return to the shopkeeper in Belford for your reward. ;The Mythic Invasion of Imperia :Assigned by: Scotia, Scotia's (Cro Beska) :Conditions: Must have completed Mongrel Siege league in Cro Beska. :Synopsis: The shopkeeper tells of a league of mostly monstrous gladiators that recreate historical battles from Imperia's past. They're competing in Cro Beska five days from now. :Solution: Return to Cro Beska in 7 days and look for a league called The Historians. After the battle either a minotaur or satyr will offer to join your school if there's an open spot. Reload if you don't get the gladiator you want. ;The Mythic Invasion of Imperia II :Assigned by: Scotia, Scotia's (Cro Beska) :Conditions: Must have completed all four regions. :Synopsis: Long ago, Imperia was invaded by strange creatures. Satyr and Minotaur ran amok in the city of Syrna, terrorizing the citizens and wreaking havoc on the Region. Four heroes stood against the hoards of invaders and persevered. Can you follow in their footsteps? Go to the League Office in Syrna in 7 days to reenact the historic battle. :Solution: Head to Syrna in 7 days and look for a league called The Historians. After the battle either a Minotaur, Satyr, or Cyclops will offer to join the school if there's an open spot. Reload if you don't get the gladiator you want. ;Save Cresus' Father :Assigned by: Cresus, Legendary Bartonus (Pirgos) :Conditions: Must have completed Agony of Saturno battles in Pirgos. :Synopsis: Years ago, Cresus' father, Acrisius, sold himself into the custody of Queen Ibliis to pay for his son's passage back to Imperia after a difficult adventure through the Windward Steppes and into the Southern Expanse where the two were waylaid by bandits. All his life, Cresus has been studying the ways of the arcane--working his shop just to make ends meet--in the hopes that someday he'll be powerful enough to go down to the Southern Expanse and free his father. He's getting anxious, however, and might like to send a school of gladiators down to do the job for him. Head to Saraa Izel in the Southern Expanse and try to free Acrisius. :Solution: Go to Saraa Izel and talk to the guard outside the city. The queen will agree to release Acrisius if four Channelers from your school can beat four of her Summoners. It can be tricky because the Summoners come back as Undead Summoners after you defeat them. Acrisius is in the ring with your school, so don't let him die. You'll gain a Death's Head staff and Crown of Darkness helmet for your Undead Summoner when you complete this quest. Next time you're in Imperia, visit Cresus' store. : : :